In a mobile payment system, a payment applet that is provisioned on a secure element of an electronic device may correspond to a transaction credential (“credential”) or card account, such as a credit card account. The payment applet may be used by the electronic device, after an authorized user authenticates with the mobile device (e.g., via fingerprint and/or password), to engage in a wireless payment transaction with, e.g., a wireless payment terminal. For example, after an authorized user authenticates with the electronic device, the electronic device may transmit, to the wireless payment terminal, a request for a wireless payment transaction using the card account corresponding to the payment applet.